


a merry little christmas

by irwah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BUT ALSO so much kissing and hand holding!!!!!!, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Literally lol, M/M, Paris AU, Rimming, also blame megan entirely, bring some toothpaste itll rot ur teeth xoxo, make the yule tide gay, so much gay, they do all the cliche touristy parisian things its gross, this is so so sickeningly cute im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/pseuds/irwah
Summary: ""I just wanted us to enjoy Paris the way it’s meant to be experienced - with champagne and a four poster bed and pillow mints. So…”And somehow Ashton timed it perfectly, they pull up to the side of the road just as his spiel finishes. Michael's eyes are shining as the older man grabs his hand.“Look outside, babe, and Happy Christmas.”"Or: mashton make the yule tide gay (in paris)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutupluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupluke/gifts).



> ho ho ho hoooooo im BACK
> 
> this is for my darling [meg](http://mashlumtrash.tumblr.com) \- happy happy happy 18th birthday, i hope you like this - it's pretty tailored to your needs.... thank you for always screaming with me about basically everything in life, i wouldn't be anywhere near as extra if it wasnt for u and i rlly appreciate that. i know we dont do like emotions and shit but if u can't say it at christmas then when can u......so ily thank you for being you and i cant wait to party with you sooooon xxxxxxx
> 
> I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS WRITING TO BE REPOSTED ANYWHERE. (stop fucking reposting my fics you wankers)
> 
> p.s maybe this will teach u to not scream @ me about mashton coz u know i'll always turn it into something ridiculous
> 
> p.p.s title is from have urself a merry lil' christmas
> 
> @ everyone else enjoy and im sorry and happy holidays AND say hbd to meg on 31st!

By the time their plane lands into Charles De Gaulle airport, it’s early morning in Paris and Michael’s almost certain he hasn’t slept a wink. His hand remained linked with Ashton’s the entire flight, enjoying the comforting way Ashton rubbed his thumb backwards and forwards over the back of Michael’s hand until the older man fell asleep.

Then, it became annoying. Michael’s arm was at a slightly weird angle due to the arm rest the insufferable airhostess insisted stay down, and he’d lost feeling in his little finger approximately forty minutes into the twenty plus hour flight. Even the TV show he was watching became annoying, Chandler’s incessant witty banter not enough to make Michael feel better. The longer he was awake, the more he was aware of Ashton’s cute little snores against his shoulder, along with the silence of the rest of the cabin as everyone on the fucking plane slept peacefully.

Even the little shit of a three-year-old (who spent the first twenty minutes screaming) has now dozed off. Lucky fucker.

Michael fidgets and sighs, rearranging his legs and travel pillow every two minutes in an attempt to get comfortable, whilst being especially careful not to jostle Ashton. His boyfriend has always been lucky, is able to sleep anywhere. Michael’s seen the boy pass out in some of the most ridiculous places before, but he’s never been as jealous of the talent until now.

Thank god the older boy is rested now, though. He woke up just as the plane was landing, squeezing Michael’s hand and sleepily kissing his cheek as he realised how close they were to arriving.

Ashton’s like a machine as he guides them through the airport, letting Michael rest a majority of his bodyweight on the strong man as they slowly make their way through the winding corridors and moving walkways.

Once they’re through passport control and have collected their luggage, Ashton begins searching for the taxi rank, eyes looking disgustingly awake and alert for this time in the morning. Michael just wants to sleep.

“I can’t believe it’s nine a.m and we’re meant to be starting our day, when all I want to do is sleep for 24 hours.” Michael complains as he drags his feet, converse squeaking on the lino floor.

“You know how much more expensive the flight was to arrive in the evening - I’m sorry, babe, but it’s just not worth it. We can sleep for most of the day, don’t worry.”

The redhead huffs, “If this cheap, shitty hotel room even has a bed in it...I hate travelling on a budget.”

Ashton hides his knowing smile by pointing towards a giant tree in the corner. “Look! How festive.” Michael grumbles. “C’mon grumpy pants, taxi rank is that way.”

Ashton laces his fingers through Michael’s as they set off across the arrivals hall, admiring the garlands of tinsel and Christmas lights as they walk.

“I still don’t see why you can’t give me a piggy back…”

The older man rolls his eyes fondly and shifts both bags on his shoulder, making a beeline for the (hopefully short) queue for taxis.

Xx

The drive through Paris is a quiet affair - Michael’s got his forehead leant against the window, eyes gleaming and breathing softly as he takes in all the sights. Ashton paid the driver a little extra to take them on a scenic route, driving up and down the Champs Elysees twice, and it’s worth it just to hear Michael’s gasp as he sees the Arc De Triomphe in all its glory.

Ashton’s also asked the driver to give them a heads up when they’re two minutes from the hotel - it’s lucky he can speak English otherwise Ashton would probably be screwed.

After a purposeful nod from the front seat, Ashton turns to Michael and takes one hand between his two.

“Okay so...Mike. Don’t be mad and just hear me out.”

The redhead turns quickly, worry evident in his eyes as he anticipates Ashton’s words.

“So, basically, I know we booked this trip on a budget and I know we agreed to not go over what we set but...this is your first time in Paris and I wanted to make it as special as possible. I know I said a hostel would be fun and we’d meet other people but, really, who wants to share a room with strangers when we can have one all to ourselves.”

Michael nods, clearly not angry yet, so Ashton swallows and continues.

“What I’m trying to say is that I booked a cheap, shitty flight for slightly less money so that I could treat you to something a little more decadent than Paris’ cheapest hostel. Obviously it cost more than just the flight difference so I also chipped in with some money I worked overtime for…I just wanted us to enjoy Paris the way it’s meant to be experienced - with champagne and a four poster bed and pillow mints. So…”

And somehow Ashton timed it perfectly, they pull up to the side of the road just as his spiel finishes.

“Look outside, babe, and Happy Christmas.”

Michael eyes shine with excitement and he squeezes Ashton’s hand as he turns his head to look out of the window.

“Holy fuck.”

Through the slightly scratched taxi window, Michael can see the front of a beautiful hotel, covered from top to bottom in fairy lights, a red carpet leading from the front door and a bellman already unloading their bags from the boot.

“Ash…”

The older boy beams at him, cocking his head towards the door.

“Shall we…?”

They both exit the car and even Ashton is a little in shock - the hotel looks even grander than it did in all the photos online. It’s just so _big_ , he has to crane his neck to take it all in, and he knows it’ll look even prettier at night.

He makes a mental note to ask Michael to pose in front of the doorway when they leave the hotel - it’s completely instagrammable and he’s not at all ashamed.

As the two ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ at the sight, stealing astonished smiles at each other, the porter has unpacked their bags from the car and taken them into the lobby. The cab driver clears his throat politely and Ashton draws his eyes away from Michael, hurrying to grab some euros from his wallet and pay the kind man.

They slowly make their way into the lobby and manage a ‘merci’ to the driver and the porter. As Ashton checks them in at the impressive reception desk, Michael’s eyes wander around the room, taking in the giant Christmas tree in the corner adorned with beautiful gold baubles. He’s nearly vibrating with excitement when he feels Ashton’s hand on the small of his back - the place it belongs.

“‘Best Suite in the Place’, they said, let’s go!” The older man says, heading towards the lift where the bellhop is waiting with their luggage on one of the gold carts.

Michael leans into Ashton’s side, murmuring quietly, “I feel a bit like we’re in The Suite Life…”

The two men laugh dorkily and share excited whispers and giggles as the lift whisks them up to the tenth floor and the doors open onto a long, grand corridor.

“Yours is first on left. I just put luggage in door then leave your, er, how you say, hair.”

The gentleman leads the way, unlocking the ornate door with a flick of a key card and Ashton hears a gasp from Michael at the room before their eyes.

“I ‘ope it is acceptable for you.” The man lists details about the reception, the air conditioning and room service, but Michael sure hopes Ashton is listening because he takes none of it in as he looks around the room.

The bed is probably a similar size to his room at home, golden curtains flowing from the four wooden posts, hooked open at two corners to reveal a satin haven. It takes all of his willpower to not just throw himself on top of it.

Next he takes in the lounge area - in their hotel _room_! There’s various arm chairs, a sofa and a chaise lounge. Trés Paris.

The walls are adorned with scenic photos of Paris, each getting him more and more excited to explore the city he’s longingly searched on Instagram for so long. To the left he can see a door the presumably leads to a bathroom, and in the corner is a small Christmas tree with decorations so classy his mum would be jealous. There’s another door on the right through which Michael can see a small balcony.

But the centre piece of the room, the main thing that’s captured his attention is the double doors on the back wall. Light curtains cover the windows, masking the view behind them, but from the smirk on the bellhop’s face when he glances over, Michael assumes it’s a pretty impressive view.

The man bids his farewells and Ashton thanks him and closes the door behind him. By the time the blonde has caught up to Michael at the doors, the redhead is fumbling with the door handle. It clicks and then the door is opening, the breath from both boys leaving their lungs immediately.

In front of them is the picture perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, surrounded by greenery and a few beautiful rooftops. On the balcony is a table and two chairs, baskets of croissants and madeleines, and a pot of steaming coffee. The chairs are covered in checked blankets and the scene is so inviting Michael feels it would almost be insulting to refuse it.

He feels strong arms wrap around his waist, a touch he’d recognise anywhere, and he leans back into Ashton’s chest.

“You like?” Ashton annoyingly says, already knowing the answer. Michael can practically feel the smug smile against his hair. But instead of winding up his boyfriend, his tone takes on a serious note. Really, Ashton deserves all the praise for actually pulling this off.

“Ash...it’s, _fuck_ , it’s incredible. You’re incredible. Thank you so much, I love you.”

He spins in the older man’s arms, fingers curling in the curls at the base of Ashton’s neck. He leans in, lips brushing Ashton’s as he whispers ‘thank you’ again. The other man surges forward, capturing Michael in a sweet kiss.

They’re interrupted by Michael’s stomach rumbling and Ashton laughs into the kiss. Michael revels in the feeling of Ashton’s breath huffing out against his lips. He kisses the older man one more time.

“C’mon, I’m pretty sure there’s a pain au chocolat with your name on it out there.”

“God I love it when you speak French to me.” Michael winks and Ashton’s swats at his arse. They settle down opposite each other at the table and dig into their first French cuisine, admiring the great landmark of Paris in the background.

And it’s pretty fucking incredible, as Michael tells Ashton through a mouthful of crumbs.

Xx

They climb into bed not long after eating, shedding themselves of all clothes and curling up beneath the duvet. Michael’s pretty sure it feels like lying on top of a giant marshmallow - the pillow moulding perfectly around his head as he tangles his feet with Ashton’s.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve never been this comfortable.” Ashton mumbles, leaning over to kiss Michael’s head before settling back against the pillow and falling into a deep sleep.

Xx

When he wakes up, Michael is disorientated to say the least. The day, time, month and his location all feel completely out of kilter and he feels kind of like he’s hibernated the entire winter. The only thing that feels familiar is the even breathing of the boy next to him.

Michael turns his head to the side and sees a twinkling of light through a gap in the blind. He lies watching it briefly before curiosity gets the better of him and he slips out of bed quietly. His bare feet pad across the carpet quietly before he reaches the door, shifting the curtain aside gently to be greeted by the Eiffel Tower, lit by gleaming golden lights against the dark black sky.

“Come back to bed.” Ashton’s voice croaks through the silent room, making Michael jump slightly.

The redhead draws back the curtain before climbing back onto the soft bed, curling his legs under himself so he’s sitting up slightly higher than the other man. Michael’s hand runs through Ashton’s curls, a smile covering his lips as the older man’s eyes flutter shut.

“That was such a good sleep but I’m itching to go explore.”

Michael nods. “Some food wouldn’t go amiss either.”

Xx

Wandering through small Parisian streets at night is everything Michael dreamed it would be and more. The pair are bundled up in woolly hats and scarves, their linked hands covered in gloves swaying between them.

“I still can’t believe you…”

Ashton nudges Michael’s arm as he teases him.

“I really thought the waiter wouldn’t have heard the escargots/fast food joke.”

Ashton disentangles his fingers from Michael’s as he wraps his arms around the redhead, laughing into his hair.

“You just,” he giggles, “kept going? Like, he smiled politely at the joke, clearly not wanting to hear any more but you just kept banging on about it.”

“I…I thought maybe he hadn’t understood?” Michael’s voice is near a whine, a mixture of embarrassment and amusement.

“I’m not really sure he needed you to explain that snails are slow, though.” Michael huffs but Ashton continues. “Probably spat in your wine before bringing it to the table.”

Michael whines, burrowing his head into Ashton’s shoulder as they walk down a path towards the river.

The older man takes a breath to speak again but Michael is relieved when he is instead distracted by something and the continuous teasing finally stops.

“Oh my god…”

Michael’s eyes move from Ashton’s face, following his gaze to the other side of the river. The trees that line the water are filled with fairy lights, strings of stars falling from their branches. The reflection of the lights on the still water has Michael sighing happily – his warm breath visible in the cold air.

“I suppose you’re gonna want me to pose in front of them?” He smirks, raising an eyebrow at Ashton who is already crouching, camera in hand, trying to get the lens to focus how he wants it to. He stands up and steps behind Michael, spinning the redhead around so he’s facing the camera.

“Listen,” Ashton huffs, “You shouldn’t have bought me such a good camera for my birthday if you didn’t want to encourage me. Als – oh, yes, the lighting looks so good here! Just, stay there, one sec…”

Michael poses patiently, even managing a smile as Ashton focuses on his camera, fiddling with settings as the shutter goes off again and again. Michael used to hate being photographed, is the thing, hiding at the back of any family pictures or often offering to take a photo instead of being in it.

But then, Ashton came hurtling into his life with his curls and his polaroid, and he started to change the way Michael thought about photos of him. Instead of focusing on his slightly wonky teeth or flushed, embarrassed cheeks, Ashton made him look at his happy smile or gleaming eyes.

And now, Michael doesn’t mind being photographed quite as much – especially when he gets to see the joy on Ashton’s face because a shot turned out exactly how he wanted it to. So he poses for photos, sighing and pouting and generally being a little shit just because he loves winding Ashton up so much, but actually, he doesn’t mind at all.

“Okay, one selfie and then we can go.”

Michael nods and agrees, thanking god that Ashton had left his selfie stick in the hotel room so they didn’t look any more embarrassing than usual. He curls into Ashton’s space, smiling sweetly up at the iPhone camera, but last minute kissing his boyfriend’s cheek as the photo takes.

The blush on Ashton’s face in the photo is amazing, a dimpled smile filling his cheeks, and Michael notes how disgustingly fond he himself looks in the photo. It’s lovely, the lights on the trees filling the background, and Michael makes a mental note to send it to his mum once they’re back in a Wi-Fi zone.

“Shall we head back?” Ashton asks, eyes scanning the road for a metro sign.

“Yeah, I’m getting cold and tired. Besides, we have a bed to christen.” He smirks at Ashton.

“What, did sleeping in it for nine hours not count?”

“I haven’t had an orgasm in it yet, meaning it’s not been christened.”

Ashton rolls his eyes at Michael’s brashness but doesn’t exactly counter it. “C’mon then, we better get busy.”

Xx

Michael’s back crashes into the wooden door the second after it’s shut, Ashton’s mouth fever hot against his throat as he rids himself of his thick coat.

Ashton slots their thighs together and grinds forward, feeling Michael’s semi against his hip.

“What’s got you all worked up, Mikey?” Ashton taunts and the other boy whines, loving both the teasing but also the friction against his dick.

“That…waiter…” He pants out, grinning until he feels Ashton’s hand slap his thigh harshly.

“You’re-” He’s cut off from the rest of his speech by Michael’s hand cupping his dick, palming him roughly through his jeans.

“You were saying?” The redhead smirks at him, spinning them around and sinking down to his knees in the same movement.

Ashton lolls his head back against the door as Michael’s fingers undo his jeans, pulling them down to his thighs. His boxers are still covering his dick but Michael rises to the challenge, mouthing at the head through the material.

Ashton is grunting above him, fingers coming up to thread through Michael’s hair. He pays special attention to the head, making sure to get the material particularly wet so it teases Ashton in the best way.

One of the older boy’s hand slides down the side of Michael’s face, fingers tracing his cheek lightly before coming to his mouth, pulling down on his bottom lip slightly. Michael’s lips are heavenly and sinful at the same time, cherry red and so fucking thick Ashton sometimes gets lightheaded just thinking of them wrapped around his dick.

“So good for me.”

Michael dick kicks at that, always a sucker for Ashton’s praise.

“You gonna let me fuck your mouth, pretty boy?”

Ashton’s words are met with a moan, Michael sneaking a hand down his own body to palm his dick.

“God, Mike, you’re basically gagging for it.”

The redhead pulls Ashton’s boxers down his thighs roughly, almost moaning again when his big dick slaps against his stomach crudely. Michael wastes no time in getting right to it, using his tongue to trace the underside of Ashton’s dick from the base right up to the head.

He lets his tongue slick over the slit, spreading the precome all over and whimpering at the taste. Ashton just tastes so, _Ashton_. Like home and comfort but also so manly, hot and thick inside Michael’s mouth, cock jerking when Michael’s free hand fondles his balls.

“No teasing now, babe. I’m so fucking close already.”

In front of anyone else, Ashton would be embarrassed that just a little kissing and grinding has him nearing a climax, but with Michael there’s no shame.

The knowledge that Michael got Ashton so worked up like this, eyes screwed shut and legs shaking, has the redhead pulling his own dick out and stroking it quickly.

He takes a deep breath and takes Ashton back into his mouth again, bobbing forward until his nose is brushing Ashton’s pubic bone. The older man above him is a mess, fingers tightening in Michael’s hair as he revels in the wet heat surrounding him.

“So…close…” He pants, stomach clenching, muscles rippling in the way Michael knows without even looking.

Michael breathes through his nose, eyes fluttering shut as he pushes further, letting the head of Ashton’s dick slip into his throat. He’s pretty used to this now, the feeling of Ashton filling all his senses, but the dick in his throat still makes it pretty fucking hard to breathe.

Ashton senses this, stroking Michael’s hair.

“My good boy. Taking me so well.”

He pulls back and pushes forward slightly, the redhead stilling his head in Ashton’s hands, letting him use him how he wants.

It makes Michael that bit harder, knowing Ashton’s using him, using his mouth to get off. The other man is rough in all the right ways and Michael loves him so much, even with his cock down his throat.

“Mouth or face?” Ashton gasps and Michael hums, considering his options.

He doesn’t act fast enough, the constricting of his throat has Ashton coming immediately. He fucks forward once before pulling back, the final spurt of come landing on across Michael’s chin.

“Fuck,” Ashton laughs, breathless. “You’re always so good at that.”

Michael smiles, hand speeding up on his dick as he laps the last of the come off of Ashton’s tip until he’s pushed away.

Ashton leans down, using two fingers to gather the come on Michael’s face and pushes them both into the redhead’s mouth. He whines high in the back of his throat and Ashton knows he’s close.

“So worked up just from sucking my cock? Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

He pushes his fingers in further, fucking them backwards and forwards how he’d just done with dick.

“You gonna make a mess of yourself, mm? Come for me, baby boy.”

And Michael’s never been one to ignore one of Ashton’s commands. He throws his head back as his dick starts spurting come, hand spreading it backwards and forwards on his dick as he comes down from his high.

“C’mere.” Ashton murmurs, pulling Michael up by his shoulders and kissing him. The kiss is sweet in contrast to their previous actions, just a soft press of lips on lips.

“Love you.” Michael whispers against his lips, heartrate slowly returning to normal.

“Love you too, babe. Let’s go to bed.” He pulls away, ridding himself of his clothes properly and throwing them on the sofa as he walks towards the bed.

“Hey,” Michael asks softly, following Ashton’s actions and clambering onto the bed with him. “You know we never _actually_ christened the bed?”

Ashton laughs, stroking Michael’s fringe out of his eyes.

“Better get going then, hadn’t we?”

Xx

“So this one was painted before the other Delacroix we saw earlier. Apparently the main difference is the colours? It says there’s a splash of red in both, can you see it in this one?”

At Michael’s silence, Ashton finally takes his nose out of his guidebook and find that the redhead is nowhere to be found. He panics before he remembers that Michael is in fact an adult who can take care of himself, not a small child who needs monitoring at all times.

However, that doesn’t stop him from searching for the man, eyes scanning the room for the familiar burst of red hair. He finally spots Michael, sitting on a bench next to a small boy, talking quietly in the near silent room.

Ashton approaches and sees Michael point at him, a grin covering his face as the boy nods, staring Ashton square in the face as he asks, “Is he the one?”

Ashton laughs in surprise. “The one who what?”

The boy can’t be older than eight, a strong accent evident when he speaks. Ashton’s not too good with accents, but judging by his blonde hair and blue eyes, he’d stereotypically guess he’s Scandinavian.

“The one who dragged him here!”

Ashton laughs more at the condemnation in the kid’s tone and Michael’s quick to shush the boy, suggesting his parents have probably moved onto the next room and he should catch them up. They bid their farewells as Ashton sits down next to Michael, finally putting the guidebook down in order to link their hands together.

“Dragged you here, eh?”

His tone is one that Michael has come to know well over their two years, that of slight worry masked with teasing.

“I didn’t really mean that, he and I were just bonding over a lack of appreciation for art.”

“You’re bored?” Ashton nearly pouts and Michael’s quick to interrupt him.

“No, no, not bored, just not enjoying it as much as you are.” He laughs, interrupting Ashton again as the older boy tries to speak. “It’s fine! You’re enjoying yourself and I love seeing you happy, so it’s fine, I’m happy if you are.”

Ashton blushes and kisses him on the cheek.

“My, my, Michael Clifford. I do believe you’re something that Calum would call ‘whipped’.”

Michael rolls his eyes, standing up and pulling Ashton with him into the next room.

“C’mon, Grandad, think there’s loads more boring paintings of old people holding shit in the next room.”

Xx

After an exciting ride on the metro, a long walk around some beautiful gardens and an architectural comparison of Disney’s Notre Dame to the real church, the two settle down for a hot chocolate inside ‘Angelina’s’ – one of Paris’ finest chocolatiers, according to the guidebook.

After being served a mug of melted chocolate accompanied by some of the best cake Ashton has ever eaten, the two buy some souvenirs for their families in the gift shop and begin the walk towards the Eiffel Tower.

“I feel so sick.” Michael complains, groaning as Ashton makes them stop for another photo – it’s not his fault the view of the Eiffel Tower peeping over the rooftops looks amazing from this angle.

“Perhaps you should’ve have had so much hot chocolate.” Ashton says, always the voice of reasons.

“I didn’t even have that much.” Comes the response, accompanied by a pout.

“Michael, you had all of yours, half of mine, and you probably would have asked the people at the next table for their leftovers if I didn’t drag you out of there!”

They both laugh at that, Michael knowing that Ashton is (annoyingly) always right.

Xx

By the time they reach Paris’ most prominent landmark, Michael’s stomach ache has worn off but the sugar has hit – he’s practically vibrating with excitement and Ashton has to hide his fond smile constantly.

They buy tickets for the stairs (the queue for the lift is far too long, much to Michael’s disgruntlement) and begin the long descent up to the top. Both boys film walking, laughing at the panting in the background of their videos as the exercise makes them both breathless.

“We _have_ to be nearly there,” Michael begins to pout, dragging his feet on every step.

They reach the second floor and walk the circumference of the structure, pointing out things in the distance to each other. Despite the high safety barriers, Ashton _of course_ warns Michael every time he gets too close to the edge, and every time Michael pretends to fall into it.

The stupid act attracts a few laughs that make Michael feel very proud of himself and Ashton has to smile at Michael’s accomplished grin.

The redhead is very pleased to hear there’s no stairs to the very top, just a lift. Ashton’s stomach drops multiple times on the ascent but Michael rubs his back soothingly and soon, they’re on top of Paris.

Michael keeps exclaiming how he can’t believe they’re _actually_ here, and Ashton doesn’t even hide his fond smile this time. Between them they take hundreds of photos, the clear, blue sky making for some beautiful shots.

Ashton’s favourite photo by far is of Michael, of course. He’s got his back to the camera, leaning on the railing of the balcony and staring out into the distance. His back is slightly in the shadow but his hair shines bright against the blue sky background, the beautiful architecture of Paris spread out beneath him.

Ashton posts it on Instagram with the caption ‘he thought the view was pretty, but I thought he was prettier’ and prepares himself for a hounding in the group chat from Calum and Luke.

Xx

After an exhausting day, they have dinner in a tiny pizza restaurant on the way back to the hotel, sharing a giant pizza and bottle of red wine between them, laughing at how cliché they are.

The two men have a strict half hour nap in their dreamy hotel bed before bundling up in even more layers and heading out for the evening.

They walk amongst the Christmas markets on the Champs Elysees, drinking mulled wine and trying foods from different cultures.

“I’m so happy.” Michael whispers into Ashton’s neck as they stop to watch some street performers. “This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

Ashton’s heart soars at those words, the sounds of beautiful Christmas carols filling their ears as he leans down to kiss Michael. The younger boy tastes of cinnamon, crepes and mulled wine and Ashton can’t get enough.

They stop kissing when they both remember they’re in public, laughing sheepishly into each other’s shoulders.

Walking further down the road, they’re approached by a woman handing out fliers for ice skating in the Grand Palais. The two ask for directions immediately and are pleased to hear it’s not far, the warm mulled wine starting to ware off and the cold starting to hit them.

On their way they stop at a street vendor for a coffee (or a hot chocolate in Michael’s case), and by the time they reach the building Michael’s nose has turned an adorable colour of red.

(Ashton soon kisses it back to its original colour.)

Inside the building, the rink covers the entire ground floor, lights strung up around the large windows and Christmas music playing through hidden speakers. It looks even more incredible than the flier and both men rush to get their skates.

They’re both awful, a given fact considering they’re from _Australia_ , but they give it a go and laugh and fall, even pretending to do the complicated synchronised couples moves with hands linked.

It doesn’t go terribly well, in fact they end up in a heap on the floor, but it’s mostly enjoyable (if a little bruising).

Michael makes a joke about One Direction’s Night Changes music video, laughing about Harry’s role on the ice and suggesting he’d love a date with the brunette. Ashton pouts jealously, even though he knows it was just a joke.

The kiss Michael gives him makes it all better though, biting his lip and practically begging him to show him he’s the only guy in Michael’s life.

Xx

Considering the temperature outside, they both discard their clothes incredibly fast, preferring the heat from each other’s bare skin than layers of thermals.

“Gonna fuck me on the bed?” Michael moans but Ashton pulls back, eyes serious. Michael panics before Ashton kisses the corner of his mouth tenderly.

“No, I’m gonna make love to you on the bed.”

Michael is about to roll his eyes when Ashton continues. “Want you to know how much I love you, want you to feel it.”

He kisses down Michael’s chest, slowly pushing him backwards onto the bed until the younger boy is lying on his back. Ashton holds himself up with one hand by Michael’s head, the other is gripping his arse tight.

The feeling of fingers digging in has Michael gasping, praying there’s bruises there when he wakes up in the morning. The redhead arches up, trying to kiss Ashton but he shakes his head, bending down to kiss along Michael’s stomach, tongue lapping at the skin above his boxers.

Michael is writhing beneath him, fingers quickly pulling his boxers down. He’s desperate to feel Ashton against his dick, but of course the older boy doesn’t give in to him so easily.

“Not so fast, pretty boy.”

Ashton’s hands circle his hips and within seconds Michael finds himself on his front, a pillow conveniently placed beneath his dick to grind upon.

The silk feels incredible against the hot skin of the head but Ashton tuts, pulling his hips up quickly so he’s on his hands and knees.

“Always love you on your hands and knees for me, babe.” The ‘for me’ has Michael’s dick twitching and the movement doesn’t go unnoticed by Ashton.

“You gonna be good for me? Gonna come as many times as I want you to? Let me make you feel so fucking good you can’t remember your own name?”

The whine that follows Ashton’s words is so desperate the older boy almost feels sorry for Michael. Almost.

He kneels behind Michael, one hand placed purposely on top of Michael’s arse, where it meets his back, and the other pulling his right cheek away slightly. Michael’s hole is exposed, but Ashton stays still, breathing deeply and the anticipation has Michael spreading his legs further, pushing backwards into Ashton’s hands.

“Always so desperate for it, aren’t you?”

Michael nods, lowering his face into the plush duvet as Ashton’s breath ghosts over his hole.

“Want to feel me here?” He says, and his words are accompanied by a dry thumb rubbing over it, making Michael’s legs wobble.

“ _Please_ ,” He begs, and that’s all Ashton wanted to hear.

“Please what, Michael? Use your words, babe.”

“Please touch me, make me feel good.”

Ashton hums, leaning forward and kissing the hole, feeling it flutter beneath him.

“Such a good boy.” He licks it lightly, tongue just pressing against it, but the action has Michael whining beneath him.

He kitten licks over it again, building up a slight rhythm, every third lick pressing into it slightly harder.

“Looks so good for me, babe.”

Ashton knows his words are helping Michael relax, he can hear Michael’s sighs as he feels the pleasure start to build in his stomach. Ashton has hardly started and he’s already making a mess of the younger boy.

Ashton licks over Michael’s hole a few more times before his lips close around it, sucking lightly, and Michael shudders beneath him. He repeats the action, hand that’s still around Michael’s arse gripping him harder.

Michael feels a lubed finger press against his rim as Ashton’s tongue continues to move against him. The finger presses inside slowly and Michael keens, breath speeding up as he feels the knuckle catch on his rim.

“Fuck, Ash. Feels so good.”

Ashton just bites his arse cheek in response, pulling the finger out before fucking it back into Michael. Before long there’s a second slick finger against his rim and in one motion it presses in easily to join the first.

The stretch is delicious, has Michael hiccupping as Ashton’s tongue dips down to lick over his perineum. Ashton begins to separate his fingers, stretching them further apart as Michael relaxes. Combined with the feeling of Ashton’s slick tongue licking over him, Michael feels his orgasm approaching.

Ashton’s fingers speed up, curling inside of him as his tongue laps between them, the older man grunting in his effort. The tip of his finger grazes Michael’s prostate and the younger boy practically howls, pushing back against Ashton.

“Yeah,” he moans, biting the pillow to muffle the sound.

Michael huffs as Ashton pulls back, slapping his arse lightly before he speaks. “No, babe, wanna hear you. Want everyone to know how good I’m making you feel.”

Michael pants out an agreement as Ashton’s fingers soon return to their fast movements, fucking in and out of the younger boy, the sound filling the room crudely.

“You gonna come for me, baby boy?”

The redhead moans, eyes squeezing shut as Ashton’s fingers begin hitting his prostate, firmly pressing against it as his tongue resumes its movements against Michael’s rim.

Ashton can tell the exact moment Michael starts to come, his legs literally shaking as the pleasure hits him. Ashton fucks him through it, whispering praise as Michael’s body slowly slumps down against the duvet, still shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Ashton’s fingers are still inside him, movements slowing when Michael turns his head to grin at Ashton cheekily.

“I believe you said something about multiple orgasms?”

Xx

The second one is with Ashton inside of him, Michael’s legs wrapped tight around his waist as Ashton peppers his face in kisses.

As Ashton bottoms out they lie still, enjoying the way they feel so connected, bodies so, so close.

“I love you.” Michael whimpers as he feels Ashton pull out slightly, snapping his hips forward.

Michael throws his head back as Ashton fucks forward again, exposing his gorgeous throat for the older man to kiss. His teeth scrape dangerously against the pale skin as his rhythm builds up, purposefully avoiding Michael’s prostate.

Michael can tell what he’s doing but doesn’t beg, just revels in how good it feels to be stretched by Ashton, how he knows he’ll be able to feel the dull ache in his body the next day.

His hands map Ashton’s back, pressing in to feel the shift of muscle as the older man moves above him. Ashton’s strength is just one of the many things Michael loves about him, always makes him feel so protected, so small compared to Ashton’s strong muscles.

Unlike usual, there’s no sound of skin slapping against skin in the room. This isn’t like their usual fucking, there’s no roughness, no rush, no desperation, just two people expressing their love for each other.

Michael had almost forgotten he’d declared his love for Ashton until the older man says it back, whispers it against the soft skin of his face as his fingers whisper against the underside of his thigh.

Michael’s not even sure if it’s Ashton’s movements that make him near his orgasm, or if it’s just the knowledge that he’s found the perfect man for him. Being with Ashton is as easy as breathing, unless Ashton is, y’know, taking his breath away.

Michael’s hands thread in the hair at the nape of Ashton’s neck as he pulls him down, kissing him sweetly. The older man hums into his mouth, licking at Michael’s lips. Soon their tongues are slicking against each other as Ashton’s movements slow to a gentle grind.

His hips fit so well into the space between Michael’s thighs, dick dragging incredibly against Michael’s prostate as his rhythm changes. Michael feels a hand wrap around his dick, wanking him slowly as Ashton’s hips shift against him.

“Can feel you so deep.” Michael huffs against Ashton’s lips and the words, along with Michael’s fucked out voice, has Ashton’s stomach twitching.

The fire builds in the pit of his stomach as Michael begins pushing back against him, alternating between fucking up into his fist and back down onto his dick.

Ashton thumbs at the head of Michael’s dick as he kisses him again, feeling the redhead’s body tremor as his orgasm hits him. He kisses Ashton through it, riding out the waves of pleasure and clenching down around his boyfriend.

Ashton grunts in small ‘uh, uh, uh’s against his lips as Michael’s hole tightens around him, sparking his climax almost immediately. The tingly feeling reaches all the way down to his toes as he tenses, coming deep inside Michael.

The older man collapses against Michael, dick softening inside him as they both try to catch their breath.

“Holy shit, that was incredible.” Ashton murmurs.

“Told you,” Michael grins, “orgasms are better in Paris.”

Xx

Michael’s third orgasm of the evening comes from some heated grinding. They’re both tired, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to them.

Lazily kissing in bed is one of their favourite past times, hands mapping each other’s bodies like it’s the first time, despite the fact they both probably know each other’s bodies better than they know their own.

“Love you like this, all warm and soft on top of me.”

Ashton admits, blushing when he realises how ridiculous the sentence was when said aloud. But Michael just laughs, slotting one thigh either side of Ashton’s and pressing their dicks together roughly.

“Hey, I’m not all soft!”

Ashton laughs, an eyebrow raised. “You’re actually insatiable.”

Michael grinds down, shutting Ashton up. “You love me for it.”

Ashton smiles, hands landing on Michael’s bare arse as he grinds up harder against him.

“I do.”

Their mouths meet again, in no rush, just dwelling in the moment, moaning against each other as their dicks brush, still sensitive from before but always wanting more.

Ashton holds Michael close, pulling him tighter and tighter against the lines of his toned body, tanned and hard against Michael’s lighter, suppler skin. With Michael on top it’s easy for Ashton to get lost in it, lost in his boyfriend’s embrace, forgetting everything around them.

And they fall apart like that, together, warm skin against warm skin, soft lips against soft lips, uttering words of love and adoration.

Xx

When Michael wakes up, he’s alone in bed, the duvet is bunched near his feet and he’s cold. He’s in the middle of the massive bed, head half on his pillow and half on Ashton’s, and as he stretches, he feels the ache in his arse from the night before and can’t help but grin at the memory.

His eyes still feel pretty bleary and he can feel where his feet still hurt from all the walking around they’ve done but other than he’s so happy.

  
What he’s not happy about, however, is the lack of boyfriend in his bed. He assumes Ashton is in the bathroom, or sitting in the living room area reading the bloody guide book, but instead when Michael sits up he can’t see him.

His eyes scan the large room and he calls out softly but gets no response. Looking to the right, he finds the beautiful image of Ashton on the side balcony, not the main one overlooking the Eiffel Tower but the small one surrounded by cute, Parisian houses.

The man is standing, arms leant against the railing as he looks into the distance wistfully. His beautiful tanned back is on show, just the thin satin sheet wrapped around his waist. Always such a sheet stealing bastard, Michael laughs to himself.

He takes a moment to grab his phone, taking a photo of Ashton that he knows the older boy will appreciate later. Sure, Ashton’s the one with an eye for photography and candid photos, the best setting for the camera and the perfect lighting, but Michael has an eye for beautiful boys.

He finally gets out of bed, stretching his arms above his head and hearing his joints pop. Grabbing the two robes that they carelessly threw across the chaise long a day prior, he pads towards the second balcony and opens the door, scaring the older man slightly.

Michael chuckles as Ashton clutches at his chest, dramatically suggesting a near heart attack. He kisses the older man’s tanned shoulder, gently covering him in the robe and curling into his side.

They watch the city wake up like that, cuddled together on the balcony of the hotel. After a while they switch to the larger balcony, ordering croissants and hot chocolate from room service.

Their day is spent chatting and laughing, kissing and falling back into bed together. Ashton laughs that they’re in one of the best cities in the world and spending the entire day in bed.

“Considering this is the city of _love_ ,” Michael retorts. “I’m pretty sure what we just did was very appropriate…”

Ashton kisses him to shut him up.

“Tomorrow we’ll do the catacombs and the other museums, I promise.”

This satisfies the older man and they spend the rest of the afternoon between the sheets.

Xx

It’s almost like Ashton planned it, the way the snow fall begins on their walk back to the hotel after dinner the next day. Michael even jokes that Ashton somehow got the weather gods on his side to coincide with their romantic walk.

“I was just thinking how the one cliché you haven’t pulled off yet is snow…”

Ashton rolls his eyes, affectionately shoving Michael’s side.

“You always pretend to hate the clichés but I know you’re a sap at heart.”

And Michael doesn’t disagree, just turns his face up to the sky and smiles as snowflakes cover the two as they walk through the streets hand in hand.

(The added cold from the snow is also an extra excuse for more mulled wine, as well as kisses, so he can’t really complain.)

Xx

It’s their final day in Paris, they’re flying back to Sydney tomorrow morning to spend New Year’s Eve with all their friends at a massive beach barbeque. Michael is excited, excited to see everyone and tell them about their adventures and show them all their photos, but he’s also so sad to go back to normality.

Back to his cold apartment, back to work and back to hardly seeing Ashton when they’re both slaving away at their jobs.

He shakes the thought off, focusing on the present in the way his mum always encouraged him to do whenever he felt down or anxious. They’ve spent their last morning wandering the streets more, jumping from coffee shop to coffee shop and appreciating the ambience of the incredible city.

Michael thought they’d been aimlessly walking, not heading anywhere in particular but then Ashton pulls him into a tiny corner shop and one whole wall of the shop is covered in padlocks for sale. He frowns until Ashton takes a sharpie out of his pocket and raises an eyebrow at him daringly.

“Oh, the bridge! I’d almost forgotten.”

“Lucky you’ve got me, then.” Ashton winks and buys a simple gold padlock, two keys attached to it.

The woman behind the counter gushes at them in French but Ashton just about catches ‘beau’ and ‘couple’, smiling as he whispers to Michael that she thinks they’re a beautiful couple.

They thank her and leave the shop hand in hand, heading towards the river where Michael has finally figured out they’ll find the bridge. If the stream of couples brandishing padlocks walking towards the bridge weren’t enough, the glinting of thousands of pieces of metal attached to the bridge would let anyone know they’d found it.

“Wow.”

They’ve both seen photos of the bridge, on Instagram and Pinterest, as Mali’s lockscreen when she and her fiancé came to Paris, but nothing prepares them for how overwhelming having quite so many locks in front of them is.

They both slowly walk over the bridge, reading other people’s locks and smiling at couples who kiss as they throw their keys in the water.

“There’s a space here!” Michael calls and Ashton nods, following him and finding a perfect little free spot amongst thousands of other locks. They both sign the piece of metal, Ashton sketching a heart between their names and Michael beams at him, taking his own opportunity to snap a photo of his lovely boyfriend.

A stranger walks past and asks if they want him to take a photo of the two of them and _even_ Michael jumps at the chance, indulging Ashton just this once. The photo turns out gorgeous and they’re both content as they click the lock on to the railing.

Ashton pulls the keys out of his pocket and separates them from the ring joining them. The each take one and on the count of three, throw them into the water.

Michael wraps both arms around Ashton and they stand there, wrapped in each other for a while. The older man pulls back and kisses him softly, whispering loving words against Michael’s lips.

Ashton steps back further and reaches into the pocket of his duffle coat again. He can feel sweat building on his forehead, anxiety churning in his stomach as his clammy hands grab another key. He produces the key and takes a breath, about to start talking when Michael, who hasn’t seen the nervous look on Ashton’s face, grabs it from him.

“Oh, there was another key with it?! I’ll just…”

His arm is cocked at an angle, about to throw the small piece of metal into the water when Ashton practically throws himself at him, an embarrassing high pitched squeal leaving his mouth.

“ASH what the _fuck?!_ ”

Ashton’s panting as he wrestles the key from Michael’s hand.

“Bro seriously, what was that?! You can’t just fucking body check me on a _bridge_ I could’ve fallen in the water and _died_.” Michael’s basically squeaking.

  
Normally Ashton would roll his eyes at Michael’s ridiculous dramatics but he’s still shaking slightly.

“It’s a key for the apartment.” He says quietly, trying to calm down the other boy who’s still frowning.

“I thought the hotel key was a card?”

“No, like, _our_ apartment.”

Michael’s frown deepens. “Ash, how much beer did you have at lunch? We don’t have an apartment? I have my place and you ha- _oh my GOD!_ ”

His face turns to one of shock as the penny drops and Ashton is positively grinning when Michael finally looks at him.

“Wait……Ash? Are you serious? You’re asking me to move in with you?”

The blonde man nods, holding his breath.

“On a fucking bridge, in Paris?....Paris? You fucking sap.”

Michael’s smiling now, too, but Ashton can’t quite stop his heart from racing at the lack of an actual answer.

“So…” He pushes.

“So what?!” Michael asks, fingers lacing with Ashton’s as he pulls him closer.

“Are you agreeing?” The flush on Ashton’s face grows as Michael’s eyes search his.

“Ash, of course I’m fucking agreeing, _god,_ of course I want to move in with you! I want to wake up every morning with you, and lie in bed doing the crossword puzzle on Sunday mornings. I want one of those stupid embarrassing answer phone messages where we say alternate words and no-one can understand what the fuck we’re saying but it doesn’t matter coz it’s cute as fuck. And maybe we can get a cat? Or maybe we should start with something smaller like a hamster and work up to it – do you know how much hamsters are to keep? I wonder if that’s too much responsibility-”

“Michael…” Ashton interrupts, hands cupping the redhead’s face. “You were rambling…that’s my thing.” He grins. “You also gave the whole ‘I want to live with you’ spiel that was also meant to be my thing…”

Michael laughs, leaning into Ashton’s hand. “Sorry, sorry.”

“So…yes? You’ll move in with me?”

“ _Yes,_ yes. Nothing would make me happier.”

Michael’s lips crash into Ashton’s but their smiles mean the kiss only lasts a few seconds.

Ashton laughs, kissing Michael again. “I can’t believe you nearly threw the key in the fucking Seine.”

“Would’ve made a good story…maybe we should tell everyone I did anyway.”

Ashton laughs, rolling his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend. “I love you, you idiot.”

“I love you too. So fucking much.” They share another kiss, laughing when they stumble slightly into the railing of the bridge with their urgency.

“Right…let’s talk bed sheets. I want to christen our first bed on top of 500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. And they should probably be a pale colour – one that doesn’t clash with the red curtains I have in mind.”

Ashton laughs, looping an arm around Michael’s back and walking with him to enjoy their last few moments in the beautiful city.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for getting this far, i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!!  
> u can reblog this post (and cute lil edit i made) [here](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com/post/154654097077/a-merry-little-christmas-by-irwah-on-ao3) if u like!
> 
> happy holidaaaays and see u in 2017 xx


End file.
